


true love conquering all was bullshit

by KlausKatz



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Romeo and Juliet References, Suicidal Thoughts, This Is Sad, i also for some reason made romeo and juliet references and yah know what im sticking with it, it's kinda jumbled and messy but its from Richie's mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlausKatz/pseuds/KlausKatz
Summary: True love conquering all was bullshit, his love was dead and left him alive like the world's shittiest Romeo.





	true love conquering all was bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> hi, don't kill me I had thoughts and feelings about losing one's lover and then this happened. Richie and Eddie deserve so much better and my next reddie fic will be happy I promise y'all that but I had to get my sad emotions over these two out. I also don't know why I chose Romeo and Juliet as my analogy at all but I'm sticking with it. anyway I hope everyone enjoys and this will be cross-posted to my Tumblr winterwonderfemme. also keep in mind I wrote this as sort of a look in Richie's mind so it's kinda jumbled and messy.

One thing Richie knew how to do was run. He had been running away from the truth his entire life. He wasn't brave he wasn't strong he was always scared. He could never confess his love for E- even now he couldn’t even think his name not after what just happened. The love of his life died. He died in Richie’s arms stabbed while on top of him. Richie Tozier was destined to die the way he lived; alone feeling unloved and unwanted. True love conquering all was bullshit, his love was dead and left him alive like the world's shittiest Romeo. Juliet dead in his arms and before Romeo could kill himself to join him the friar comes to his senses and pulls Romeo out of the cave that is falling apart as he screams for his love, to join him in death, to be with him in the afterlife. Romeo has friends who care for him but Romeo only cares for Juliet. Richie runs away from emotion, he runs away from care he runs away from the losers, he runs to his car and in turn runs his car into a tree. Richie runs from everything in his life he isn't brave or strong and will die alone and sad but maybe after death like Romeo and Juliet they could be together for all eternity.


End file.
